


Stab wounds

by writerwithawish



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: I'm having way too much fun with these tags, M/M, Not what I planned, Protective Spot Conlon, Race gets soaked but I swear it's because I love him, Rated T for language, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerwithawish/pseuds/writerwithawish
Summary: Not what I planned, rated T for language. I JUST REALISED THIS MIGHT SEEM BAD BUT I SWEAR IT'S JUST FLUFF AND NOT ANGST, SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING ANGST





	Stab wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with random fanfictions written at ungodly hours, lets see how this one goes. Have fun kiddos

Racetrack Higgins had been soaked before. His aptitude for betting and his smartass personality had led him to quite a few questionable situations. So when he got his ass handed to him at the Sheepshead Races for winning a bet and cleaning an angry drunkard's pockets out, he didn't think much of it and simply headed to his scheduled game of poker with the Brooklyn newsies. The Manhattan boys were used to seeing Race all beaten up, the Brooklyn boys were not.

When Oak Tree, one of the younger boys from Brooklyn, opened the door to the lodging house to let Race in, his only words were, "What the actual fuck."

Race's laughter was cut off by the King of Brooklyn himself, Spot Conlon, saying, "Language" to Oak. However, when he caught sight of Race, the stream of curses he let out was much worse.

Race was quickly pulled into the lodge and up to Spot's room. Though he was very confused he let it happen because Spot was running his hands over Race's chest in a very worried fashion, clearly checking for injuries and broken bones.

"Spot, I'm fine. Honest, I's just a little roughed up, youse don't need to worry." Race explained while Spot ignored him, now checking his arms and kissing the small cuts and bruises he found.

"Spot, really, I's fine. I just came to play poker and see you." Spot, deciding that Race was okay for the moment, reached out and grabbed him in a hug.

"I knows. I's just worried for ya. Ya showed up looking like you'd been thrown down some stairs and run over by one of those horses ya love so much. Just gotta make sure youse okay." Their hug continued, neither boy wanting to pull away. That is, until Spot pushed a little too hard against his stomach and Race let out a small gasp.

Spot looked down and saw a splotch of red blooming on Race's shirt towards the bottom of his stomach.

"Racer, what the hell is this?"

Spot's voice wasn't quite angry, it sounded more like when you asked a child what they were doing when you both clearly knew it was something wrong.

"My stab wound?"

Spot's expression was well worth the pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly not sure how this turned out, its not the best and I wish it could be better but this is all I got. I'm sad and tired so have a story. Kuddos/comments are much appreciated and I always love feedback (and ideas)


End file.
